The Batter End
by CrazyFic
Summary: It seems to be the end for our heroes. But wait! What's that behind the murderous mistress of mayhem?


THE BATTER END  
by CrazyFic  
crazyfic@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters were created by Rumiko   
Takahashi. Any other disclaimer used in other fics applies to this   
one.  
Anything else?... Oh yeah! If you are wondering, Akane does not get   
turned into chicken (roast or living) or gets eaten up in this fic.  
  
C&C and MST definitely welcome  
  
*****  
  
As she tightened her grip on the handle, Akane's voice was like thunder   
in Ukyou's ears. "I warned you... I warned you both! DIE, RANMA!"  
  
Ranma, though, was paying attention to something else.  
  
"Akane, watch out!" Ranma screamed. "There's an okonomiyaki yattai   
behind you!"  
  
Akane was confused after hearing this. "And what is that supposed to   
mean? This is probably just another one of your plans to stay with   
your secret lover." Having said this, her rage became even greater as   
she was about to do what she had promised.  
  
"Akane, Ranchan's right!" screamed Ukyou, hoping to stop Akane from   
killing Ranma. "There is an okonomiyaki yattai behind you! In fact,   
it's rolling towards you!"  
  
Akane turned towards Ukyou. "SHUT UP!!" she screamed.  
  
While this happened, Ranma was able to move away from Akane.  
  
"This is just some plan to get Ranma away from me. At least come up   
with a better idea than saying that an okonom...."  
  
Akane couldn't say anything else as she saw what was behind her. What   
she saw was something so unbelievable that it caused her face to change   
from an expression of rage to that of complete shock.  
  
"It... it's an oko... okonomiyaki yattai! There's no one controlling   
it! Yet it has the smell of fresh okonomiyaki along with the smell of   
hot, steaming okonomiyaki batter as well as other, assorted things that   
can go with okonomiyaki. And it's heading right towards..."  
  
That was all Akane could say before the okonomiyaki yattai rammed into   
her, knocking her down. After which it rolled over her body. It then   
reversed its direction before disappearing to where it came from,   
leaving behind a very confused Ranma, Ukyou, and Kasumi (who came in   
midway through the situation).  
  
Soon after the yattai disappeared, Kunou ran into the Tendou dojo and   
saw Akane's body.  
  
"Akane... NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kunou, rushing forward. He dropped to   
his knees besides Akane's body and held her in his arms.  
  
"YOU KILLED HER!!!!" he screamed to no one in particular.  
  
"YOU!" He points towards Ranma.  
  
"YOU!" He points towards Ukyou.  
  
"YOU!" He points towards Kasumi.  
  
"YOU!". He points towards the sky.  
  
"AND ESPECIALLY YOU!" He points towards the screen.  
  
With a final anguished cry, he takes Akane's body and runs off into the   
night. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
*****  
As for what was happening back in the dojo:  
  
"Ranchan." said Ukyou.  
  
"Yes Ucchan?" replied Ranma.  
  
For a while she was thinking of something to say. "That... was weird."  
  
"Yes. Yes it was." said Ranma, still stunned by what he saw.  
  
Kasumi suddenly realized something. "Oh my! I wonder what I should   
tell father and Nabiki." She left the dojo still thinking of what she   
should say.  
  
For a few minutes after this, none of the remaining two people could   
say a thing.  
  
Finally Ranma spoke up. "I... cannot stay here tonight. Too many   
depressing memories. Ucchan, do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"  
  
"Sure thing Ranchan." replied Ukyou, who still couldn't get over what   
had happened.  
  
Finally, Ranma and Ukyou left the dojo for whatever the future held for   
them.  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
Notes:  
  
First of all, I would like to apologize to Zen for using his fic like   
this.  
  
I would also like to thank Rainman for providing some rather funny   
comments for this fic as well as for pointing out some grammer   
mistakes.  
  
To Akane fans (since, of course, there is no such thing as an Akane   
fanboy):  
Well... I really can't say that I didn't like writing this fic. Cause   
if that were true, why would I even write this? If you still don't   
feel so well after reading this, rejoice! For I (being the kind person   
that I am) have provided a list of things that can be said to make most   
Akane cryb... fans feel better:  
  
"It's not canon!"  
  
"This was just Akane-bashing BEEP!"  
  
"Even though most of her beatings are more justified than   
Akane's, Ukyou is just as violent."  
  
"You're just an Akane-bashing Ukyou fanboy!"  
  
and if anyone tries to reply to that:  
  
"There is no such thing as an Akane fanboy or Ukyou-bashing.   
Akane is an all-around nice girl while Ukyou is a violent   
maniac."  
  
"A real Ranma fic is where Akane gets Ranma and has a perfect   
life while other people (such as Ukyou) have their lives screwed   
up. Therefore, this is not a real Ranma fic." Remember to   
stick out your tongue after saying this.  
  
"This is just a spamfic. Spamfics can't hurt me. They can only   
make me stronger."  
  
And last (but not least):  
  
"Fine, be that way! I'll just go read one of the eighty percent   
of Ranma fics where Akane gets Ranma."  
  
To all owners of an okonomiyaki yattai, please make sure that your   
yattai is with you at all times. For the consequences of leaving one   
out of your view can be disastrous (as seen here with Mrs. Tendou).  
  
  
~Dedicated to Akane Tendou. She came into this world with a shock on   
her face. She left this world with a shock on her face. She was   
considered by some to be a tomboy. Then again, many people were   
accused of being a boy. Though some people considered her violent, it   
was the number of bruises on ones body that showed how much she loved   
that person. The more bruises that person had, the more she loved   
them. Her interpretations of the obvious was something that few could   
match and others would marvel at. *Sniff* I'm sorry... I can't go on~  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The road to madness is the easiest road to take.  
  



End file.
